Love Bites
by Ruby89
Summary: Lily, a vampire, comes to Hogwarts for her seventh year and reencounters with the boy who bit her. Seeking revenge, she never expected that he wouldn't remember her or that her heart will be in danger to be stolen next. JL. AU. RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Lily, a vampire, comes to Hogwarts and reencounters with the boy who bit her. Seeking revenge, she never expected that he wouldn't remember her or that her heart will be in danger to be stolen next. JL **

**Disclaimer: I wished HP belonged to me, but you can't get everything in life (unfortunately…)

* * *

**

Love bites

By: Ruby89

Chapter one

The young girl watched the cowering boy with cool satisfaction. "It's been a long time since I tasted a child blood" she said quietly. Her green eyes glinted with malice as she smiled, revealing two long sharp fangs. "Come here" she whispered "it won't hurt… after awhile"

The boy backed even further against the wall. "Jake…" he whimpered.

The girl let a low harsh chuckle "your friend isn't here to help you. Now" she licked her lips, her hungry gaze locked on the beating pulse of his neck "shall we proceed? You can yell in the mean time. I love to hear the victim screams when the last bit of life is sucked away from his body…"

"Lily!"

A seventeen year old girl stood at the open door with her arms crossed and glared through round spectacles at the scene in front of her.

Lily leaned casually against the wall and smiled innocently "hi Di, back home so soon?"

"What are you doing?" Diana asked slowly.

"Nothing" Lily shrugged, examining her fingernails "just greeting your brother's friend. Right, Brayen?"

Brayen looked as if he was about to vomit. Lily smiled towards him, revealing a teasing glimpse of her fangs. He gulped and nodded once.

Jake, Diana's twelve year old brother, entered the room, holding a tray with two glasses of juice and one glass of dark red liquid.

"Hey sis" he smiled at Diana "back home so soon?"

"Jake, what Lily is doing in your room?" Diana hissed angrily.

"Oh, I let her in" Jake put the tray on his table "I thought Brayen would like to meet her, considering that he never met a real vampire before" he turned to his friend and smiled "isn't she great? She's the coolest vampire I know"

"Thank you" Lily smiled fondly and ruffled his hair "you're not too bad yourself" she picked the glass with the red liquid and tasted it experimentally "is that a cow's blood?"

"Fresh from the butcher" Jake nodded and extended the glass with the juice to Brayen "I hope you got everything settled. You didn't forget anything back home, right?"

"Actually" Brayen squeaked "I just remembered that my mother called me a few minutes ago. Apparently my… my dog is sick and… she wants me home so I-I better go…"

"Oh" Jake's face fell "well, it's ok. We can always do the sleepover in another time, right Lily?"

She smiled and nodded "of course" she turned her gaze to Brayen and added "it'd be a shame to let such a _fun_ night to pass"

Brayen got up from the floor, shaking from head to foot, and smiled weakly before walking out of the door. A second later they heard the entrance door slamming shut. Lily and Jake exchanged looks before bursting in laughter.

Diana frowned in puzzlement "ok, what did I miss?"

"_My dog got sick_" Jake mimcked and laughed "great job, Lils"

"Anytime kiddo" she smiled back "that was real fun"

"You planned all this?" Diana asked her brother in surprise "are you crazy?"

"Di, chill" Lily sipped from her glass and put it back on the tray "bullies like Brayen deserve a little scare from time to time. And now he knows that dealing with Jake is not the best idea"

Diana frowned "Brayen is _that_ bully? The one who doesn't leave you alone at school 24/7?"

Jake grimced "yeah. Thinks he all mighty and such. Lily suggested that I'll invite him before school starts and make him tremble a little. It's not that I liked the idea that a girl is going to defend me!" he exclaimed when he caught the disapproving look of his sister. He glanced at Lily and smiled apologentically "no offence, Lils"

"None taken" Lily looked at Diana and shrugged "no one forced Brayen to come here. He thought that Jake was lying when he said that a vampire was living in his attic"

"and now he knows the truth" Diana pointed out.

"And who's going to believe him?" Lily smiled, showing her straight teeth. Then she winked and two of her teeth lengthened, sharpening in the end.

Diana smiled back and shook her head "I can't believe you had all the fun. You should've told me. I would've liked to give that little prat a piece of my mind. After all" she wrapped her arm around Jake's neck and squeezed slightly "no one curses my little brother without my permission"

"Too much love, sis" Jake pretended to choke and freed himself quickly from the headlock.

"Ready for dinner?" Diana asked them.

"I am" Lily sighed sadly "unfortunately my dinner just ran out of the door"

"You can bite me if you want" Jake suggested without hesitation.

Lily stared at him and gulped. She shook her head slightly and smiled "don't tempt me. If I'll dare to touch your neck with a finger, your parents will take me to the beach to catch some tan"

"You can catch all the tan you want in Hogwarts" Diana mentioned.

Lily groaned quietly "I still don't know how Dumbledore convinced me to attend his school. Isn't he afraid for the safety of his students? Or better yet- his teachers?"

"Oh, stop complaining, you're going to like it there. Even the uniforms are in your favorite color- black".

Next morning, Lily watched as Diana, Jack and their parents were running from room to room to fetch their things. She smiled to herself and backed even further in the shadows.

She really loved them. The whole half crazy family that welcomed her to their home two years ago. Losing her parents at age fifteen and being bitten two weeks later turned her life completely upside down.

She dropped school and survived alone in the streets before Dumbledore found her. As a result of that, she met the Hills.

Adam and Sophie Hill, both half-bloods, took care of her and her special appetite so no _accidents_ would occur. They gave her a place to sleep and home-schooled her until she agreed to return to school. It took only a year and a half, with great help from Dumbledore, to convince her to come to Hogwarts for her seventh year.

Lily adjusted the dark sunglasses on her nose and looked at the early morning with distaste. She hated the bright light of the day; it hurt her eyes and weakened her physically. Not to mention that she had to put some very complicated spells on herself so the sun wouldn't damage her skin and eyesight.

"Ready" Diana breathed in relief, putting her suitcases next to Lily's. She straightened and looked at Lily anxiously "how do you feel so far?"

"Sleepy" Lily yawned "vampires are not supposed to walk in broad daylight, you know"

"We'll be on the Hogwarts Express in a minute" Diana assured her "Mom and Dad agreed to let us Apparate. They'll take Jake in the car" she grabbed her suitcases in one hand and held Lily's with the other.

Lily squeezed her eyes shut and only opened them when she heard a whistle of a train. She looked around her and cursed when she saw that she was standing in a middle of crowd full of kids and their families.

She already ate breakfast; she reminded herself firmly when her gaze traveled from one potential victim to the other.

She entered the train quickly, thankful for the shadowed corridor. She turned to look at Diana who had some trouble dragging her luggage after her. She was about to help her friend, when a tall boy got to Diana first.

"Di! Now that I met you again, my morning is undeniably perfect. Did you miss me? Of course you did. Who didn't? Let me give you a hand…"

"Back off, Sirius" Diana said, blushing slightly. Lily smiled, deciding to find an empty compartment before going to rescue her friend. She opened the nearest door and took a step backwards when she saw the snogging couple inside.

Her hand stilled on the handle when she caught a glimpse of the boy's features. She breathed unsteadily, her eyes growing wide.

It can't be…

_The redhead girl plopped down at the stool in front of the bar, breathing hard, and shrugged her wet jacket from her shoulders. She ran a hand through her wet hair and looked at her surroundings with mild interest. In her state she could enter one of the Death Eater's hideouts and not notice. Or even care._

_The barman put a glass with liquid in front of her and she frowned in confusion. Did she already order anything? Oh, who cared, as long as it contained alcohol? She swallowed the liquid in one gulp and coughed when she felt it burns her throat._

_"That was for me" a calm voice said next to her._

_She looked up, startled, and noticed the boy who sat next to her for the first time. He seemed around her age, perhaps a year older. She wasn't sure if it was the light, but he looked rather pale. His black hair fell in strands on his forehead, touching gently his round rimmed spectacles._

_Was it her imagination or was he staring at her neck?_

_"Sorry" she muttered and reached for her purse "I'll pay you for that"_

_"It's alright" he shrugged "you seemed to need it more than I am"_

_She watched him for a moment before relaxing again. They spent a few more minutes in quiet, neither attempting to stroke a polite conversation. She didn't mind that at all. In a weird way it was more comfortable to spend some time in a company of a stranger, who looked as depressed as she felt._

_She turned to look at the dancers and sighed deeply. It was impossible to grasp the idea that only two weeks ago she was one of those teenagers. She rubbed her neck and sighed again._

_She turned her head when she heard a shifting noise. The boy was staring at his glass intently; his knuckles were white from holding the glass so forcefully._

_"Are you alright?" she asked in concern._

_"Leave"_

_She blinked in surprise "why?"_

_"Just leave. Now"_

_She stared at him in puzzlement. He seemed to be fighting against something as he continued to cast quick glances at her neck._

_"If my company bothers you…"_

_He smiled grimly "you don't want to be in my company" he looked straight in her eyes "I bite"_

Lily put her fingers to her neck where she could still feel his fangs sinking in her skin.

Her eyes narrowed with anger and the handle of the door broke in her grip. "You fucking sonofabitch!" she stepped inside, grabbed the boy at his front and punched him, sending him falling out of the door.

Diana clapped her hand to her mouth in shock. Sirius, who stood next to her, let a low whistle and glanced at the sprawled boy on the floor "your ex-girlfriend, Prongs?"

* * *

**A/N: it's just experimentally, so review and tell me what you thought :)**

**Ruby89 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: Lily, a vampire, comes to Hogwarts and reencounters with the boy who bit her. Seeking revenge, she never expected that he wouldn't remember her or that her heart will be in danger to be stolen next. JL **

**Disclaimer: I wish HP belonged to me, but you can't get everything in life (unfortunately…)

* * *

**

Love bites

By: Ruby89

Chapter two

_Sirius let a low whistle and glanced at the sprawled boy on the floor "your ex-girlfriend, Prongs?"_

James glared at Sirius before quickly jumping to his feet. He looked at his attacker and dodged in time another fist that was aimed to his face.

"I know that most girls can't keep their hands off me, but this is ridiculous" he muttered in irritation. He caught the girl's wrists and spanned her around, so now her back was pressed to his front and her arms were clenched in his behind her.

"You know" he breathed hard in her ear "normal people introduce themselves first before jumping and punching like mad-cats"

"Introduce?" she laughed breathlessly "sure, I'll introduce myself. I'm the person who's going to send you to your _grave_!" she struggled against him but he held her tightly.

"Too dramatic, don't you think?" he turned her around, still holding her wrists in unshakable grip. He stared down at her, trying to remember if he met the girl before. "I'm sorry" he said finally.

Lily stopped struggling and looked up at him through narrowed eyes. Sorry? After all she had been through because of him, he thought that he can mend two years of nightmares by a single word?

"Don't be cynical" she hissed angrily.

He shrugged "I'm not, but if you'll remind me who you are and what exactly have I done to you, then I'm ready to apologize"

"Remind you? You don't-" she searched his eyes for the truth that no human could hide from her gaze. His face was blank from any expression, and even with her special abilities it was hard for her to guess what he was thinking.

"Let go of me" she said quietly.

"You promise you won't try to hit me again?"

"I promise not to do anything to you" _yet_, she thought to herself.

He smiled slightly, as if knowing what she didn't added to her promise. "I suppose that would do" he released her arms but neither of them took a step back.

"What's your name?" he asked finally.

Lily shook her head, trying to fight the part in her that wanted to put her fingers around his neck and press. "It doesn't matter" she turned back and grabbed her luggage "c'mon Di, let's find an empty compartment" and then she walked ahead without waiting to her friend, knowing that it's better to put as far distance as possible between her and that black haired boy before she'd do something her bloodthirsty part would enjoy extremely.

Diana slammed the compartment door behind her. "bravo Lily!" she called sarcastically "that was probably the stupidest action you've ever done. I'm glad that all the talk about keeping a low profile in school actually sank in your brain. _What were you thinking?!_"

Lily walked from one end of the compartment to the other, like a caged animal, her hands clenched in fists as she revised the encounter over and over in her mind.

He was lying, he had to be lying… but even the best actor couldn't fake that slight sincere tone of puzzlement.

She wanted to snort at her thoughts. Sincere? The boy rubbed more than just her soul and he _sincerely_ didn't remember her. She whirled around and punched the seat in frustration, leaving a deep hole in it.

"Lily?" Diana took a step towards her.

Lily bared her fangs at her, growling deep in her throat warningly.

Diana crossed her arms, unfazed "stop that". Lily sighed and slumped into the seat, putting her head in her hands "sorry" she muttered and touched her fangs which shrank to normal size with her tongue.

Diana sat next to her and put her hand on her friend's shoulder "can you tell me exactly what made you attack James?"

Lily smiled bitterly "so that's his name, huh? Sounds very _ordinary_"

"You didn't know his name before you jumped on him?" Diana asked in surprise.

"He never told me, the same way I never told him"

"I don't think I get it. Did you two dated or something?"

Lily shrugged and leaned back "if you can refer to one night as a date… what's his full name?"

"James Potter…"

"Potter?" Lily frowned "you're talking about the pure-blood family?" she shook her head "it's got to be a mistake. What a pure-blood wizard was doing hanging in a muggle club?" _except for looking for a random night snack,_ her mind reminded her, _which he undoubtedly found…_

"Translation Lily, please, and in simple English if you don't mind"

Lily looked at Diana, debating whether to tell her the truth or not before shaking her head slowly. Not now. It wasn't the right moment to confess such things. "I'll tell you, but not now. Argh! It _can't_ be a mistake. He has the same bloody scent I remember!"

"Maybe it's the cologne" Diana suggested. She didn't press for the truth, but she started to realize the general story bit by bit.

"You don't understand. I'm talking about skin scent, which no stupid cologne can hide completely" Lily caught Diana at the act of sniffing at her wrist and nearly laughed "yes, you have a skin scent as well. Different though. It's probably the only thing that warns me in the darkness that you're not some lost soul that I can sink my fangs in"

"That's good to know" Diana said, remembering all the times she encountered Lily in the middle of the night on her way for a glass of water in the kitchen. "So just to be clear, you're telling me that there was a boy, who you don't know his name, which you met in a muggle club and you spent the night in his company. Oh, and that he smells like James. Am I right so far?"

"Yep" Lily smiled slightly.

Diana sighed "c'mon Lily, you know you can trust me. And until I'll know the full story I won't be able to help you. Or prevent you from killing one of the popular guys in school"

Lily rubbed her eyes underneath her sunglasses and looked at Diana for a long moment "all right" she said in the end "even though I'm not sure you're going to believe me". She took another breath and continued "you were right so far, except for one thing. The part when you said that I spent the night in his company? well… it's more like I spent the night _with_ him"

"What-?" Diana stopped when what Lily said sank in. her mouth dropped and her eyes widened in shock "you _slept_ with him? You slept with a guy you met for five seconds?"

"More like two hours" Lily shrugged "I waited to be drunk enough before dragging him to dance. Somehow we ended in the bed, don't remember how or where. The next morning, I woke up next to a naked boy and found out that my virginity was gone alongside my soul, and that I had two marks on my neck"

"What did you do?" Diana nearly whispered the question.

"Ran away as fast as I could, what else?"

Diana shook her head "hold it, are you saying that _James_ was the one who bit you? But that means that he has to be a vampire as well" she shook her head again "no, it's not possible. I was in his house and year for the past six years. I would've noticed if he was a vampire. After all, I learned all about them from my parents' work, not to mention that I live with _you_ under the same roof"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me" Lily muttered to herself but Diana heard her.

"It's not that I don't believe you but you must admit that first, you were drunk, still grieving, and for god's name, _two years_ passed from that night. Perhaps James just resembled that guy. Don't forget that he didn't recognize you"

"Just like you said. Passed two years and he was drunk as well" she leaned foreword and lowered her voice slightly "I'm telling you that's it's him. It's got to be. I can't exactly tell you how I know, but trust me on this. His face and his scent are all too familiar. It's like having a deja vu sensation"

"It's not him, Lily" Diana insisted.

"If you say so" Lily said, not convinced at all. She opened her luggage and pulled her school uniform "I'll go and change in the bathroom. See you in a bit"

"Just try and not attack any more boys on the way!" Diana called after her.

"Very funny" Lily called back.

-

"I don't know who she is, Padfoot, I told you already" James said irritably.

"Whoever she is, she gave you one hell of a punch" Sirius smirked.

James rubbed his jaw slightly where he could feel it starts to swallow "I know, that's the thing that I can't seem to understand"

"Understand what? Why she punched you? You don't need to be a genius to get that. She isn't the first girl who walked on you cheating. You always seemed to be in trouble in this particular area. you need to break up with them _before_ moving to your next girl, you know"

James smiled "it's not my fault I love all of them equally. It's almost a crime to break their hearts. But I'm not talking about that" he sobered once again "it's just that I've never met a boy, let along a girl, who was strong enough to leave a mark that my body can't heal at once"

"It's not so surprising once you think about it. It's still broad daylight outside" Sirius reminded him "you know that your defenses are weaker more than usual. In your state, a baby can break your bones in one touch"

James was about to answer when something he seemed to hear outside the compartment door caught his attention. With unnatural speed he stood at the door and just as quickly opened it. He peered outside to both sides of the corridor, frowning when he saw it was deserted.

"What is it?"

"I thought I felt…" James shook his head "don't mind me, apparently I'm more tired than I first realized" he said and closed the door.

Lily waited a few more seconds before exhaling slowly in relief. She released her grip on the ceiling and jumped down to the floor, lending soundlessly on the carpet. She brushed her new uniform and straightened any wrinkles on her black jacket. Sometimes being a vampire had its advantages, she thought in cold amusement. Her smile vanished when she observed her fingers. But unfortunately it always damaged her nails in one way or another.

-

Diana tagged at Lily's hand, trying to drag her stubborn friend towards the carriages "they're just Threstals, they won't hurt you"

Lily dug her heels at the ground more forcefully, stopping Diana immediately "I know what they are" she said in annoyance "I just don't like to come nearer"

Diana dropped her hand and sighed impatiently "and how do you plan to get into the carriage itself?"

Lily glanced at Diana and took one step foreword. She gulped when the Threstals seemed to pick her smell and walked towards her, dragging the carriage behind them.

"Well" Diana said in surprise "this is one way to do it"

"It's not me" Lily answered, trying not to back when one of the Threstals shoved his long nose in her face "they probably caught the scent of blood from my mouth"

"But your breakfast was hours ago" Lily seemed to avoid her gaze and she sighed again "oh Lily, you didn't!"

"It was just a small sip" the redheaded said defensively "I vanished the marks and put a small memory charm. No harm done"

"Problem, ladies?"

"Oh, you again" Lily said unhappily when she saw three tall boys standing behind them, two of them very familiar. She glanced at the third boy with sandy hair and blue-grey eyes. Her nostrils flared slightly at the foreign scent that came from him. He didn't smell like any human. There was something else there as well.

She smiled at him, ignoring her instincts that told her that he was an enemy that she should be careful of. An enemy with a very tired smile, she noticed, her human part feeling a growing sympathy mixed with natural liking towards him.

"Remus Lupin" he introduced himself.

"Lily Evans, transfer"

"Lucky you, Moony. She refused to tell me her name when _I _asked"

Lily felt her fangs growing back when James flashed a quick dashing smile at her. What did she ever saw in him at that night? She shook her head in self-disgust and entered the carriage.

"Lupin?" Lily asked when Diana sat next to her.

"Werewolf" Diana whispered, watching the boys enter and fill the rest of the empty seats.

Lily smiled "guessed as much". She looked out of the window pointedly when she noticed the person who sat opposite her.

James watched the redhead girl in puzzlement. The frustrating part in this entire story was that he didn't remember if he ever hurt a girl so badly that it caused her to _hate_ him so deeply. There was certainly no mistake in _that_ emotion on the new girl's face. He noticed that her left hand was busy clenching and unclenching repeatedly at her side. He smiled and crossed his arms, wondering how badly she wanted to punch him and how strong she fought the urge.

"You can do that if you want" he told her smoothly, making sure that no one but she would hear it.

"Don't tempt me" she bit out.

Was it his imagination or did she growled at him slightly? He smirked. Now that was interesting…

Only when Lily noticed James smile widening, she realized that she said the wrong thing. Temptation was one of the things vampires were so excellent in. she should know, she used to tempt strangers just to feed her hunger for blood. And James could easily transform her answer into a dare or a challenge.

Not that it'll work for him, she almost sneered at the thought. She wasn't stupid enough to fall in the same trap twice.

She turned to look back through the window and nearly jumped from her seat when she saw the dark shape of the forest. She pressed her face against the window "what's that?"

"The Forbidden Forest" James answered before Diana could open her mouth "a very dangerous place. Dark and cold. most of the deadliest creatures live there"

Although his words were supposed to be a warning, it had the complete opposite affect on Lily. She nearly stopped listening the moment she heard the word _'dark'_. She didn't care about the cold. What she did care was to find out how dark it was and how many creatures lived there.

She was snatched back to reality when she felt a sharp pain at her leg. She glanced sideways to see Diana shaking her head, apparently knowing what Lily was planning to do.

"Can you blame me?" Lily muttered angrily "I'm sure there wouldn't be a single decent food in the feast tonight for my liking"

"Pretend to enjoy it and then later I'll show you the way to the kitchens. I'm sure there would be something _eatable_ for you in there"

Lily just glared in response. Honestly, Diana should know better than to mess with a vampire's appetite. Especially if that vampire was ready to drink a whole cow dry at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: well, that chapter made me hungry (in a weird way…). Hope you all liked it. So drop a review and I'll see if I can make James and Lily kiss in the forbidden forest in the next chapter. **

**(Just kidding. Lily would probably kill him before he'll get the chance)**

**Ruby89**


End file.
